


Carte Blanche

by pseudobxy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Named Reader, Nonbinary Character, Politics, Post-Pacifist Route, Slow Burn, strangers to family trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudobxy/pseuds/pseudobxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carte Blanche - complete freedom to act as one wishes or thinks best.</p>
<p>7 years after monsters are liberated from the underground, they still face discrimination from humans. Nikola, an avid monsters rights activist finds family in an unlikely place, and it all begins at a rally</p>
<p>Rated M for eventual smut. Tags may be added</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carte Blanche

**Author's Note:**

> Nikola is my character, the rest of the Undertale characters belong to toby. That being said I've made sketches of what the characters will look like in my story.
> 
> http://dirtyprophet.tumblr.com/tagged/carte-blanche
> 
> This chapters pretty short but chapter length will vary depending on what's happening in that chapter
> 
> Enjoy :^)

      You grab your backpack and the cardboard sign clad in a garbage bag you’d made before leaving your apartment, tucking it under your arm as you stride down the hallway and head down the stairs to the ground floor. You exit, the cool city air greeting your bare skin as you make your way down the sidewalk, headphones blaring in your ears to keep you vibrant and motivated. You check the clock on your phone. There’s still time for you to get to the rally and get to a good spot before it gets really crowded.

      You turn a 25 minute walk into a 15 minute one, a growing feeling of excitement propelling you. Getting to where the rally will begin shortly, you look around to see a fairly decent turnout of both monster and human participants. You remove your headphones and take the sign out from under your arm to remove the bag you kept on it, ensuring it’s safety. You smile a little to yourself as you admire your handiwork. "A SMILE IS A SMILE NO MATTER THE FACE, A SOUL IS A SOUL NO MATTER THE RACE" it said in bold red paint, a human and monster soul side by side behind the text.

      You made your way towards the stage, getting a good spot near the front so that you’d be able to hear the speakers. You’d learned from previous occasions that the farther away from the stage you are the less you have any idea what’s going on. You look around as more and more entrants begin to flood the ground. You feel the corners of your lips up twitch up, taking note that there seemed to be more than at the last rally you’d attended. People were walking around, handing out flyers and and pamphlets and even newsprint and notebooks, but you had to pay for those. Still, you always took what you could get; they often held information about future events, current issues, or just what was going to happen at the rally.

     Eventually the square was filled with protesters, some holding signs and banners, others just there for support and solidarity. Soon the first speakers would come out. As you look around, you see one of the speakers that you knew would be there and feel a rush of giddiness, watching them as they moved about the crowd. You also knew that this was one of the organizers for this rally, the main one in fact. They often organized or co-organized events in your city, but you’d only seen them a handful of times off the podium. You debated trying to go up and talk to them, but even the thought alone made you nervous.You bite your lip and you’re about to take a step in their direction when you see someone step up to them, greeting them in a friendly way and handing them a water bottle. You purse your lips; well there goes that.

      Averting your eyes, you decide to just focus on what’s happening around you, holding your sign in front of you as you wait for someone to step up to the podium. A few patrons compliment your sign and even ask for pictures to which you gladly oblige until, finally, the speaker is up on stage with a few monsters and people behind them, causing a hush to fall over the crowd. You watch them with wide eyes, starstruck as you often were with them before they’d even said a word. The sound of the mic being adjusted alerts the remainder of the crowd to their presence.

“Friends,” Frisk begins, a low rumble going through the crowd. When it dies down again they continue. “Thank you all for taking the time to be here with us today.” There’s some cheers and whooping. They smile politely for a moment, but just as quickly as it was there it’s gone and a much more stern expression is left in it’s wake. “Discrimination has always been an issue that induces passion. Having someone’s fate sealed just because of their race is not something that we should need to be dealing with!” Frisk’s voice and posture is strong, demanding attention unapologetically. They look over the crowd as a chorus of agreements and encouragements build.

“This should be apparent to everyone, but obviously we would not be here today if this was the case.” Silence. You feel the familiar charge in the air that you can only get on occasions like this, when communities come together to stand up for something they believe in.

“Sometimes the discussion of discrimination becomes abstract and lost in translation, leading to a sentimentality of “Us vs.Them”, but it is important to remember history.” Everyone knew what this meant. “But I’m not here to talk about the injustices of the past, I’m here to make sure that there’s no such thing in our future.” It’s a heavy statement, because you and everyone else there is well aware of the fact that if no one fights, there’s no way to win. This is why you’re here today.

“A soul is a soul no matter the race.” Your dark eyes widen, lighting up as you grip your sign tighter in your gloved fingers. For a brief moment you find yourself thanking what or whoever may be listening for smiling upon you on this rapturous day. You can feel yourself grinning like an idiot but you honestly can’t help it.

      Frisk continues on for a bit, talking about recent issues, other speakers that would be there today, and general information like how to find them on the web and how to look more into their cause before thanking everyone once again.

      As they leave the stage you watch them, feeling a sudden determination to talk to them. Biting your lip you tuck your sign under your arm and stride over to the side of the stage you’d seen Frisk exit from. Surely enough, they are there, drinking some water and taking a second to themself. You take a few steps toward them and clear your throat, getting their attention as you smile with as much confidence as you can muster.

“Hello. Um, I just wanted to say that I’ve seen you at a few rallies and protests, and I’ve been following your cause for quite awhile now. I-” You’re about to continue as someone else walks up behind Frisk, they catch your eye as they’re significantly bigger than them, but that’s not why you stop mid sentence. He’s smiling but you feel like he’s trying to size you up. You purse your lips with hesitance and this is when Frisk seems to realize what’s up. Turning their head to look behind them they smile effortlessly at the huge monster. You now recognize him as the one you’d seen Frisk with earlier when you’d originally wanted to talk to them.

“It’s okay Sans, we’re just talking.” You flash the skeleton what you hope is a friendly smile.

“Is this your bodyguard.?” Only half joking, not really surprised when Frisk nods with a sheepish grin. “My mom insists that someone makes sure I’m safe.” You give an understanding smile to the both of them, feeling a little more at ease.

“Your mother is a smart women.” You assure them, taking a few steps closer. Sans doesn’t take his eyes off you but he’s not who you’re paying attention to.

“weren’t you the one in the front row with the “soul is a soul” sign?” Sans asks, taking you by surprise. You look up at him to see he’s glancing at your sign. You hold it in front of yourself for them to read, smiling wide and proud. Frisk lights up.

“I saw you too!” You feel like you might explode. You’re starstruck, and on top of that, Frisk, the ambassador of all monsters, has taken notice of you. You think your eyes may actually be filled with stars and Sans takes notice, snickering to himself though you heard. In the moment you didn’t much care. Tucking your sign back under your arm you take a breath to steady yourself.

“Frisk, I’m sure that you are very busy, so I was wondering if there is any way that I could help you with your cause. I could put up flyers, make posters, help organize events.” Though you can’t really see their eyes you can see the way their face brightens. “I would honestly love to just have the chance to work with you.” Frisk giggles.

“What’s your name?” You blink. This is happening.

“Nikola.” You answer after a moment. Frisk holds their hand out for you to take and so you do, trying to contain the excitement that’s bubbling just below your surface. You share a handshake and it’s over in 3 seconds but it was the best 3 seconds of your life.

“We can always use volunteers, Nikola.” They say encouragingly, pulling out a notepad and pen from their coat pocket, writing something down then ripping the sheet off and handing it to you. You take it, wide eyed, and look it over - it held their name, e-mail and phone number. You look to their smiling face, your own expression stunned.

“Thank you.” You say softly, quickly taking your bag from your shoulders and putting the note in a safe pocket. You can barely contain your elation. “I will get in contact with you as soon as I can.” You take a step back, slinging your pack back on. “It was an honor to meet you, Frisk.” They smile modestly.

“You too, Nikola. I look forward to meeting with you!” You nod, hiding your smile behind your scarf. Your eyes glance up to Sans who seems much more relaxed and you give him a little nod too.

“Nice to meet you as well, Sans.” His smile is casual.

“you too, kid.” You take a few steps back before turning and speed walking away. You grip your sign, beaming behind your scarf as you make your way back into the crowd. You’d lost your spot but it’d definitely been worth it. You talked to Frisk, the real actual Frisk who helped first-hand to liberate the monsters from the underground at the age of 9. Now they were leading protests and rallies and fighting for monster rights at only 16 while still getting an education. Even though you were 26 you found yourself wanting to be like them. The rest of the rally you felt charged and ready for anything, still riding on your high of meeting your political icon.

      This persisted throughout the rest of your day, and as soon as you got home you e-mailed frisk, or, tried to. You ended up spending just over an hour writing erasing and rewriting the e-mail, convincing yourself each time that it just wasn’t right. Earlier on you’d talked to them so effortlessly, but you contributed this to adrenaline and succeeding under pressure. Now that you were alone in your apartment you had time to think about what you were writing as so nothing seemed to feel right. Sighing, you looked over the most recently revised version of your e-mail and decided that you were too tired to care about this anymore. Pressing send, you put the phone down on your coffee table and run a hand through your black curly hair, flopping back onto the couch with a huff.

      With nothing else planned for your day, you decided that now was the perfect time to take a nap, and assured yourself with the thought that when you woke up you would probably have a response from Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave opinions or whatever you'd like to say here or on my tumblr :^)


End file.
